


What's For Breakfast?

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sarcastic Stiles, morning blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott enjoys a healthy breakfast courtesy of Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's For Breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [...The Heart Reveals Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070418) by [vulfen (SublimeDiscordance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/pseuds/vulfen). 



> Okay, I want to start off and say that this entire fic takes place in the universe another awesome author came up with. If you have time, go check out SublimeDiscordance and his story "... The Heart Reveals Itself." Seriously, it's worth the read. And if you don't have time... well, make time! If you've already had the pleasure of reading that magnificent story, then you should be able to easily picture this. For those of you that haven't, Scott, Stiles, Jackson and Isaac are in a polyamorous relationship, pretty similar to my stories about Danny, Ethan and Aiden. Anyway, I'm following the storyline from "... The Heart Reveals Itself" in that the boys are all in college, with Scott, Jackson and Isaac pursuing medical/sciency things. Per that story, Jackson and Isaac generally go out for a morning jog, leaving Scott and Stiles alone in bed.
> 
> What follows is what I believe could have happened any number of times.

Scott groaned and clenched his eyes tighter against the sunlight that filtered in through the open door of their bedroom. It was the weekend, and Spring Break, for the Buddha's sake. Why in the world did Jackson and Isaac need to be up and on a run this early during a vacation. And on a completely different topic yet still actually the same, couldn't they at least close the door so that he and Stiles, who were clearly _not_ morning people, could sleep in. It was just plain rude, was what it was. Mates or not.

Muffling another groan into the pillow that smelled the most like Isaac, Scott loosened his grip on the cloth and rolled over, curling around the sleep-warm (but not werewolf-warm) body of Stiles, who shifted a little and muttered a little, but other than that, continued to sleep. With his arm and leg thrown over the sleeping form of his best friend and mate, Scott scooted even closer and let his nose rest against Stiles' throat, taking in a deep whiff of that heavenly aroma that was all Stiles, mixed still with his own scent as well as Jackson's and Isaac's. With contentment settling in his bones and sore muscles (from last night's activities), Scott let himself drift back into the realm of Morpheus. The world, however, had other plans. As the sun rose higher in the sky outside, the longer the beam that stretched into their bedroom grew, eventually hitting the mirror in the open bathroom and _reflecting right back in Scott's eyes_.

_" Aaaagh!" _Scott practically howled, sitting up violently, grabbing his pillow and violently launching it at the door to knock it closed, which didn't exactly work. Instead, the door opened further to let in even more light. Scott hissed, more like a cat than the big bad wolf and curled up under the covers with Isaac's pillow covering his face.

"Wassit?" Stiles asked sleepily, trying his best to blink open blurry eyes and see what all the fuss was about. Rasing his fist, his wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked from the pillow on the floor to the bundle under the covers that had to be Scott. "Scott?" The bundle huffed. "What's going on?" Stiles asked, his voice rough from sleep.

"Sunlight!" Scott hissed again, peeking his eye out from under Isaac's pillow. The token human of their poly-foursome stared at his mate for a few seconds before he let out a loud bray-like laugh.

"Really, Scott?" Stiles said between laughs. "' _Sunlight_!'" Stiles mimicked Scott's tone before falling back onto his own pillow with more laughs. "You're a freakin' werewolf, not a vampire." He managed to say between laughs.

"But it's the first day of Spring Break." Scott whined, reaching out to pull Stiles to him once again so that he could return to wrapping himself around him. "Wake up time should be at least noon."

"I agree with you there." Stiles nodded his head, letting Scott wrap those toned and overly warm limbs around his paler body. "But I guess Mother Nature has different ideas."

"Well, she can just go take a Midol and shove it." Scott growled from beneath the pillow that still covered his head and blocked out the vile sunlight. Grumpy-morning Scott managed to pull out another chuckle from Stiles, who turned on his side so that he could wrap his own limbs around his boyfriend. Scott, for his part, curled more into Stiles, putting his head somewhere around the region of the human's stomach. Stiles grinned to himself and rubbed Scott's bare back, soaking in the warmth of that smooth, tanned skin.

"Since we're up," Stiles started, drawing Scott back from the stillness of sleep he was slipping back into. "What would you like for breakfast? It's Spring Break, so it's the only meal of the day I'm gonna make." Grinning against Stiles' hip, Scott used his superior strength to push his lover onto his back once again, allowing him to crawl out from beneath the covers and plop his muscled weight on top of his mate.

"Yeah, but it's really delicious." Scott teased, half-lifting himself up so he could stretch to lick Stiles' lips. When Stiles tried to lean forward and make it an actual kiss, Scott pulled back, devious grin on his face. Realizing that Scott wanted to have some fun, Stiles let himself flop back down.

"Mmmm," Stiles sighed, letting his body relax and stretching his body out like a large cat under Scott's weight. The werewolf in question went back to licking at Stiles' oh, so delicious skin, slowly working his way downward, toward where the human's scent was strongest. Stiles jumped when Scott licked at the crease of his legs, his crooked chin rubbing against the hard flesh nearby. A gasp jumped out of his throat when Scott reached what he was looking for.

"I was actually offering real food, but okay," Stiles groaned in a voice far rougher than what he normally used, beginning to squirm under Scott's oral ministrations.

"This is 'real' food," Scott answered before licking his oldest friend from root to tip. "Protein." Lick. "Fructose." Lick. "Amino acids." Lick. "Vitamin C." Scott recited between teasing licks, taking longer and longer with the lick each time.

"Fructose?" Stiles groaned distractedly, arching his back and letting his fingers dig into the sheets, because in the middle of a blowjob, of course that's the thing that catches Stiles' attention. But Scott didn't mind. He was more than happy to "educate" his mate... in a manner of speaking.

Scott purred, once again more like a cat than a wolf as he lapped at the cloudy dot of liquid beaded at the slit. "Fructose. A simple sugar found in many foods, one of the three most important blood sugars." He instructed before he mouthed the swollen head, sucking lightly before pulling away to lap again. "Found in honey, berries," He recited from his memory, looking up to catch Stiles' lust-blown eyes with his own. "And some root vegetables..."

"God, shut up, you nerd." Stiles moaned, his fingers moving from the sheets to tangle into Scott's curls. Scott grinned around where Stiles stood erect before sucking him back into his mouth, dipping his head rhythmically with a purr of pleasure. Below him, Stiles writhed, letting his body take the lead over his head, which he often did in life, if he was being honest with himself. Just as he felt that delicious pleasure begin to build in his gut, the front door slammed. Both young men tensed, Scott rising off of Stiles completely with a look of confusing on his adorable, puppy-dog face. Through the open doorway of their bedroom, they could hear Jackson ranting and Isaac doing his best to placate him.

"No, Isaac!" Jackson growled. "I don't care if it didn't mean anything to you. We ever see them again and they try to climb on you like that, and I'll rip off their arms and beat them with 'em!" Just as Jackson finished his threat, he and Isaac entered the bedroom, stopping at the sight before them. And Stiles, without missing a beat...

"Oh, stop. You're going to get me all hot and bothered." Stiles pretended to fan himself with his fan. "So, Jackson." Stiles tried his best 'Come Hither', sexy stare. "Tell me more about these severed limbs." His words had the desired effect and Jackson could quite stop the smirk that replaced his scowl. Scott, seeing that his other mates were fine, returned his gaze to Stiles, his hand still grasping his root.

"That's what gets you hot and bothered?" Scott asked incredulously, a smirk on his face. "Severed limbs?" He shook his head, still grinning. "We obviously spent too much time in Beacon Hills."

"Shut up." Stiles shot back, twining his fingers once again through Scott's curls and pushing him back down. The werewolf got the message and returned to his earlier task, this time with more vigor. Stiles threw his head back onto his pillow, his entire being focused on what Scott was doing with his mouth, his other two mates at the periphery of his awareness.

"What's up?" Isaac quipped, a smirk on his own lips as he watched the scene before him with hungry eyes.

"Breakfast." Stiles managed to gasp out, his hips starting to thrust up into Scott's mouth against his will. Once again, that pleasurable weight began to build and this time there were no interruptions, just Jackson and Isaac standing silently by the bed, their own breathing heavy, both from their earlier run and from the action going on in the bed.

"Scott." Stiles murmured helplessly, biting his lip and tangling his hands in Scott's hair, almost painfully. Scott, for his part, simply redoubled his efforts, using his hands again and pulling back to just suck on the head, listening to all of his mates' breathing pick up Trapping the head between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, Scott hummed as well as slid his free hand between Stiles' legs, rubbing just below his balls. Stiles cried out and arched his back, almost dangerously this time, toes curling as Scott's talented tongue pulled the orgasm right out of him.

The hot seep of thick liquid on Scott's tongue made him swallow convulsively as he kept sucking, and he could feel the body under him quaking. When Stiles eventually stilled and his breathing started again, Scott pulled away, sitting up and making sure he had Stiles' eyes before he swallowed and then licked his lips. Stiles groaned at the sight and the rapidly deflating piece of him twitched in interest. Unable to muster the energy to get up, he made grabby motions with his hands until Scott got the message and crawled back up Stiles' body to claim his lips, sharing the taste of the older boy. Once enough spit and semen exchanged lips, Scott rolled off of his mate and flopped onto his back with a content sigh, settling into the blissful, post-orgasm silence.

"You know, I'm kinda hungry myself." Jackson remarked, making Stiles open one eye to glare at him.

"I know what you mean." Isaac followed the shorter blond's lead. "I could go for some breakfast, too."

"Too bad, kitchen's closed." Stiles grumbled, grabbing the blankets and Jackson's pillow rolling over to cover himself up. Through the muffling fabric, he heard three sets of laughter and could stop his own grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to point out that I am in no way a science person, at least not like SublimeDiscordance. I was always more a whiz with Physics and I did pretty okay with biology, but not the level he does. Therefore, for the part where Scott recites all the vitamins and minerals, I actually had to look that up on the interwebs. But I'm just sayin'...
> 
> So, either way, loved it or hated it, please let me know. Even if you hated it, but liked the concept, please, go check out "... The Heart Reveals Itself." You won't regret it.


End file.
